The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a shuttleless weaving machine, especially a ribbon loom, comprising at least one weft thread-or filling thread-insertion element and at least one to-and-fro driven knitting needle or equivalent structure movable back-and-forth along the selvage or edge of the woven cloth or ribbon opposite the filling thread-insertion element for the formation of a knitted edge by tying the inserted filling threads and/or auxiliary threads, and further comprises a deflection element associated with the knitting needle for the introduction or insertion of filling threads or auxiliary threads into the knitting region or zone of a hook of the knitting needle.
In the case of shuttleless ribbon looms it is already well known to those skilled in the art that the weft or filling thread loop inserted into the open shed by the filling thread-insertion element must be fixed at the opposite side of the insertion element.
During fixing of the inserted filling thread with the aid of a knitting needle there can be formed a knitted edge or selvage with or without the assistance of an auxiliary thread.
If there is dispensed with the use of an auxiliary thread, then, the filling threads are tied to one another with the aid of the knitting needle, and in each instance the filling thread which has been picked or inserted must be engaged by the knitting needle.
When using an auxiliary thread the momentarily inserted or shot-in filling thread either can be tied or secured by itself with the auxiliary thread or together therewith in one working step.
During typing of the filling thread alone to the auxiliary thread the knitting needle must engage the auxiliary thread and the filling thread should not be engaged by the knitting needle.
On the other hand, if the auxiliary thread and the filling thread are conjointly or collectively tied, then, the knitting needle must engage both the auxiliary thread and the filling thread.
Depending upon the tying operation either the filling or weft thread and/or the auxiliary thread must be brought into the operable zone or region of the knitting needle hook.
It is, for instance, known to the art from Swiss Patent 545,872 to employ an insertion lever for the insertion or introduction of the thread which is to be hooked into the knitting needle hook. This equipment is, however, associated with the drawback that the insertion lever only can be arranged at the outermost fabric edge or selvage and externally of the operable region of the reed, so that it is not engaged by the reed.